Four Leaf Clover
by Maximumchaos1
Summary: Clover has been searching for her long lost cousin, Namine for what seems like an eternity. When she finally does find her, she asks Clover of a favor that could change her life forever.


Clover's POV:

"Namine!" I yelled as I ran to hug my cousin. I had no clue how long I had been here in castle oblivion, the only thing I worried about was finding my dear cousin. I wrapped my arms around her petite body and hugged her tightly. "Clover, I can't breathe!" she said softly out of breath. I let go of her and looked in her eyes, "Girl, I've been looking for you everywhere!" I said hugging her tightly again as someone walked in the room. "Well well, look what we have here" a deep voice said from across the room. Hearing the voice, I automatically got into a defensive position. I growled as the person approached and finally looked up to see who it was. It was a man, a lot taller than me. He had long pink hair that, I would later on find out, hid a pair of unnaturally blue eyes. He wore a black cloak that fell down to his ankles, along with black combat boots on his feet. He smirked at me and looked back at my cousin behind me. "Aggressive now is she? You forgot to mention that, Namine" he said, referring to my stiff posture and the growl still coming deep from my throat when something upset me. As Namine tried to step from around me, I put my arms out to keep her from going forward. She sighed softly and hugged me from behind. "Cloe, it's alright, he's with me" she said softly from behind me catching me off guard for a split second. "We need your help, you will help me right?" She said again from behind me. I let myself relax and turned to face Namine, while still keeping an ear out for the pink haired man. "Of course! I'll do anything for you!" I said pulling her into a hug again. "Then trust me" she said as a black portal appeared behind her. I stared in horror as she backed into the portal, disappearing completely. I jumped as the man laid a hand on my shoulder, beckoning me to follow my cousin's footsteps. "I-I'm scared of the dark" I said softly, hiding behind the man. He smiled softly and held out his hand. For a second, I thought about running, but what about Namine? If she said she needed help, then I had to help her. And that meant I had to trust this guy. I grabbed his hand and followed him as he led me into the dark abyss. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

As soon as I thought we were out of the portal I dropped his hand, which I soon realized I shouldn't have done. When my eyes finally adjusted, I noticed I was standing in the middle of a room. This must be the living room, I thought to myself, taking in the view. Almost everything was white; anything not white was bright and colorful, bringing a nice splash of color and a homey sort of look. Still taking in the view, I was startled when a heard someone clear their throat. I turned to find four other faces staring at me. I felt my face flush as I stared back at them, pulling at my ponytail nervously. "Uh, who are you?" said one of the four. He eyed me carefully, watching to see my next move. I tilted my head slightly at the sound of his voice. Each one of the boys was obviously older than I was. The one speaking had spiky red hair and bright green eyes, while two out of the four had blonde hair and blue eyes like me. Sitting next to the red head was another boy who seemed uninterested in me appearing from thin air in front of him. He had silver hair and blue eyes that looked almost familiar. I almost asked him if we've met before, but he had stood up and left the room before I had the chance. The remaining three boys shared a look before the two blondes went after their friend. I felt my face blush another shade of red as the red head approached me. "What's you name sweetheart" he said kneeling to be face to face with me. "Clover" I said looking at the ground. He smiled at me, "how did you get here, Clover?" he asked me softly. I opened my mouth to say something when a woman walked into the room. "Axel, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you…." She trailed off as she saw me. "Who's she?" she asked, letting a bit of annoyance into her voice. "This is Clover" he said smiling at me, which I didn't return. "Why is she here?" The blonde haired woman asked, again, seeming annoyed. The red head she called Axel turned to face her. "Larxene, why don't you go find the superior?" Axel said, signaling that she needed to leave the room. The woman, Larxene and Axel stared at each other for a moment before she sent a glare my way and left. "Whatever" was all she said during her departure. Axel shook his head and turned back my way. "Sorry about that" he said softly before repeating the question he asked me earlier. "So, Clover, how did you get here?" he said looking at me expectantly. "I'm not really sure" I said scrunching my face up in deep thought. As he opened his mouth to say something, I squealed happily startling him from the sudden excitement. "Pink hair! Someone with pink hair brought me here, after Namine said she needed my help."

Axel's POV:

"Pink Hair! Someone with pink hair brought me here, after Namine said she needed my help." She said startling me out of my train of thought. The only person I knew with pink hair was…."Marluxia" I mumbled softly, talking to myself. "Who?" Clover said, tilting her head in question. I smiled at her, I felt some sort of pull towards her. Being a nobody, I didn't have feelings but looking at this girl, so beautiful, so innocent. These emotions I've never felt before, it was all so new. "Nothing" was all I told her as I stood and Marluxia entered the room.

Clover's POV:

I stared at Axel as he looked at the floor lost in thought. "Marluxia" he mumbled, shaking his head softly. "Who?" I asked tilting my head slightly and furrowing my eyebrows together. He smiled at me, laughing softly at my expression making me blush again. "Nobody" he said standing up as the pink haired man appeared in the doorway. He looked at me in question. "How did you do that?" he said walking up to Axel and I. "What do you mean?" I said nervously, staring at the floor again. "You were just next to me holding my hand, then you….disappeared" He looked fascinated, but a bit freaked out as I just shrugged my shoulders in response. "Where's Namine?" I asked him finally looking him in the eye, wishing I hadn't when he started to laugh. "She's somewhere with Roxas I think….." he said trailing off. "Never mind that, you probably don't even know who Roxas is anyway" he said shaking his head. "Marluxia" a voice said from the door way. We all turned to look at one of the boys who were here earlier. "Venxen is looking for you" he said talking to Marluxia, but looked at me, a smirk on his lips. "Thanks Demyx, tell him I'll be right there" Marluxia said. The boy, Demyx, nodded at Marluxia and winked at me leaving the room. "Axel" Marluxia said turning to face the other man, "can you show her around?" he asked pointing to me. "Sure, I'll watch over little Clover for you" Axel said wrapping his arm around my shoulder playfully. I smiled, and watched Marluxia as a small fleck of jealousy crossed his face. He looked down at me and smiled reassuringly after noticing my smile falter a bit. "Have fun" he said as he left the room quickly, keeping his head down the whole time. I looked up at Axel who grinned at me and grabbed my hand. "Come on let me show you around"

Marluxia's POV:

What was so important that Vexen had to interrupt me and the girl? Clover, Axel had said her name was, a pretty name for a pretty girl, I thought to myself as I made my way to Vexen's lab. Why does Axel always have to ruin things? I asked myself, then stopping suddenly as the thought made its way through my mind. What is this I'm feeling? This new sudden emotion I have towards Axel? I shook my head slightly before stepping into Vexen's lab. "This better be good" I told him as I walked in. "It is my friend, it is" was all he said before he showed me his creation.

Clover's POV:

I followed Axel around the place, giggling every now and then when he made a joke about something. I decided from the moment that I met Axel that I liked him. He was really sweet and gave me butterflies when he said my name. He had already picked out a nickname for me, making me blush whenever he said: Cloe, or Clo. During the tour he introduced me to several others, most who didn't seem to care that I was there until Axel had whispered something to them that I couldn't hear, and then they would ask me billons of questions. Even though I tried to have fun, my thoughts kept drifting to my cousin, who wanted me to follow her to this place but had not shown up yet. When the tour had finally ended, it was starting to get late. We made our way to the kitchen, then to Axel's room to eat our peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Lost in thought, I jumped when Axel touched my shoulder. "Sorry" he said looking at me, concern filled his eyes. "Are you alright?" I nodded softly and yawned, rubbing my eyes "I guess I'm just tired" I said softly, smiling at Axel lazily. Axel smiled at me and got up briefly. When he came back he had thrown a blanket and pillow on the floor. I grabbed the over sized t-shirt he handed me and went to go change in his bathroom. Once I was sure the door was locked, I changed and sat on the floor. I leaned my head back on the wall and stared at the ceiling, replaying today's events in my head. I closed my eyes picturing my family and friends back home, and all the fun we had. Slowly, a tear made its way down my face as I realized I was home sick. As my breath began to even out, I slowly felt myself drift into darkness. I didn't realize that I had fell asleep and jumped when I felt arms pick me up. "Shhhhh, it just me" said the voice I couldn't recognize since I was half asleep. I felt as the arms put me on the bed and began to leave, then stopped as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I buried my face in his neck, "Axel, please don't leave me" it took a bit but my eyes adjusted as I looked past Axel, in the dark room before me. I felt as he picked me up and sat on the bed, me in his lap. He cradled me in his lap and stroke my hair, trying to get me to fall back to sleep. I felt him yawn against me and pushed his chest so that he was lying on the bed, me straddling his waist. He looked up at me in surprise and as I smiled, watching the blush grow on his face. I leaned down and let my lips brush against his then pulled back, waiting for a reaction. I felt my own face heat up as I felt his breathing hitch. I kissed him again a lot more surely of myself then lay my head on his chest, letting sleep take over me.

Axel's POV:

I noticed Clover getting tired as we walked around, so I ended the tour, telling her we could finish up the next day. After making some food for the both of us, I took her to my room so we could eat. I began to notice as Clover drifted in and out of focus, staring into space for a long time. I tapped her shoulder lightly as she stared in one place without blinking for a few minutes. "Sorry" I said as she jumped from my touch. "Are you alright?" I asked her softly, thinking about how cute she looked as she yawned and rubbed at her eyes. "Yeah, I guess I'm just tired" she said while stretching. I thought about taking her to Marluxia but decided that she could stay in my room for the night and I would go camp out in the living room. I stood up and went to my closet grabbing an extra pillow and blanket, then went to grab one of my t-shirts for Clover to sleep in. I handed her the shirt and watched her as she made her way into my bathroom. I sat on the bed and waited for her to come out. I thought about her in my bathroom changing, out of her already short shorts and silk top. I made myself blush thinking about what she was wearing underneath. What if she wasn't wearing anything underneath? I cursed myself for being so perverted. After daydreaming for awhile, I looked at the time and looked at the bathroom door. She's been in there an awful long time, I thought to myself getting up and walking to the door. I put my ear to the door and smiled as I could hear her softly snoring from inside the bathroom. Trying to turn the door handle, I quickly realized it was looked and felt a bit of panic swell up inside me. Quietly, I grabbed the screw driver from on my desk, and slowly began to open the door, trying not to wake up the sleeping girl inside. Once I finally took out the last screw I pushed my way into the room and stared at the sight in front of me. Clover was balled up against the wall, her clothes neatly folded in a pile next to her. Her hair fell over her shoulder, no longer in a ponytail, and down her back. Her legs, that were surprisingly muscular for a girl her age, were curled against her chest along with her arms. I smiled as I listened to her snore softly and went to pick her up. After I had her fully in my arms, carrying her bridal style, I walked her over to the bed and set her down gently. Just as I were about to grab my stuff and go out in the living room, she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me back to her. "Axel," she said, "please don't leave me." I felt my cheeks flush slightly as I pulled her unto my lap and rocked her gently. 'Where are these feelings coming from? I suddenly feel protective towards this girl I only met a few hours ago.' I thought to myself, as I stoked her head softly. Then, as I was thinking about leaving the room, she had me pinned to the bed, with her straddling my waist. I looked up at her in surprise, and blushed as she brought her lips softly down on mine. She brought her head up and looked back at me with as much surprise as on my face. She then tightened her grip on my arms and crashed her lips unto mine. Just as I was about to kiss her back, I felt her pull away, mumble a goodnight and lay her head on my chest, falling asleep. I looked at the ceiling as her body went slack against mine and screamed in my head, my face still hot, 'What the heck just happened?' I thought about it over and over again before deciding that I could think it over tomorrow. I laid her on the bed and curled up next to her, forcing myself to fall asleep.


End file.
